Hikou Prime
The Hikou Prime is the primed version of the throwing stars, featuring higher damage, status chance, magazine, and faster reload speed, at some expense to fire rate. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *Second highest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries, behind normal . *Fastest reload speed of all throwing-type secondaries. *Very high status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Two polarity slots. *Works well with , considering its high fire rate and ammo capacity. Disadvantages: *Second lowest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries after (Hikou) **Low and damage - less effective against health and shields. *Projectiles have travel time. *Projectiles travel in an arc, making it hard to hit at longer ranges and achieve headshots. *Very low ammo efficiency. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. Notes *The Hikou Prime can ricochet (rarely) off surfaces, as floors and walls. Ricocheted shots can damage and kill whoever gets in the way. *The Hikou Prime can pass through 's . Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets, both vertically and horizontally. *Combining both Pistol Multishot Mods, ( and ), as well as the Corrupted Mod, , allows for easier barrages against mobile/running Targets. *When using at a distance, aim above the enemy to adjust for Hikou Prime's arc. *High proc rate means that mods are more likely to slow enemies, making them easier to hit with further attacks. *Using a or mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along a Squad Ammo Restore or use a Carrier with . Bugs *As with all thrown sidearms, when performing a Jump Kick your frame will hold the Hikou Prime as dual pistols. Upon hitting the ground and sliding, this will quickly switch back to as it should be. Trivia *Hikou (Hikō or 飛行 ) in Japanese means "flight." *The Hikou are based off the Japanese throwing stars from ninjutsu tradition. Throwing stars were primarily used as distractions, and were often called the "invisible blades" due to a thrown star being able to cut enemies unseen from any direction. Media Hikou Prime.jpg|Hikou Prime Warframe Hikou Prime, Hitting It Hard & Fast thequickdraw Warframe Hikou Prime Pro Builds 1 Forma Update 14.8.0 Hikou Prime 14.8.1 - Mogamu Warframe - Hikou Prime (HD)(HUN) Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On August 9th, 2016, it was announced that Hikou Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on August 23rd, 2016. Any preexisting components, relics or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *Hikou Prime, along with , , , , and , was unvaulted on July 24, 2018 to September 25, 2018. It resurfaced again together with the same line-up from July 16th, 2019 to September 3rd, 2019. Patch History *Damage increased from 32 to 36. *Status chance increased from 15% to 28%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 6%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Hikou Prime has entered the Prime Vault. *Hikou series is now available for use in Conclave. *Hikou Prime has been given a PBR Upgrade! *Fixed thrown weapons not showing the proper energy trails. * Fixed an issue with the Hikou Prime having incorrect coloring when trying to customize energy color. * Fixed an issue with the Hikou Prime sound effect being unaffected by volume sliders. Additional tweaks to overall sound levels are included. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. * , another thrown secondary. * , another thrown secondary, used by the Stalker. de:Hikou Prime es:Hikou Prime fr:Hikou Prime Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Prime Category:Update 14 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent